The present disclosure relates to a connector for connecting to another electronic device via a wired communication link, and an electronic device provided with such a connector.
Various communication interfaces have been used to interconnect electronic devices via a wired communication link. They include communication interfaces such as universal serial bus (USB) 3.0, high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) (registered trademark), etc. which send and receive signals at a relatively high clock frequency for realizing high-speed communications.